A liquid crystal display panel has been known in which, to improve the aperture ratio of liquid crystal display panel, an organic interlayer insulating layer is provided over thin film transistors (hereinafter, “TFTs”), gate bus lines, and source bus lines, and pixel electrodes are provided on the organic interlayer insulating layer (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In liquid crystal display panels of recent years, the vertical alignment mode (VA mode) and the lateral electric field mode (also known as “IPS mode”) represented by the fringe field switching mode (hereinafter, “FFS mode”) have been widely used because of their wide viewing angle characteristics. Patent Document 3 discloses a liquid crystal display panel which includes a first transparent electrically-conductive layer provided on an organic interlayer insulating layer, an inorganic dielectric layer provided on the first transparent electrically-conductive layer, and a second transparent electrically-conductive layer provided on the inorganic dielectric layer. The second transparent electrically-conductive layer is, for example, a pixel electrode which has a plurality of linear portions extending parallel with one another. The second transparent electrically-conductive layer typically has a plurality of slits. The first transparent electrically-conductive layer is a solid common electrode (also known as “counter electrode”) which does not have slits or openings, for example. The first transparent electrically-conductive layer, the inorganic dielectric layer, and the second transparent electrically-conductive layer form storage capacitance.